Summer Bay is Home
by kkhomeandawaykk
Summary: Summer Bay High. Spencer, Sasha, Maddy and Tamara are the main characters. Casey/Tamara Tamara/Kyle Spencer/Maddy Spencer/Maddy/Sasha-Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Decided to do a Summer Bay High fanfiction! It isn't the best, hopefully it gets better. There wasn't much I could do with one chapter.**

Sasha walks to school with her head down, hoping not to run into Rosie.

"Hey Sash." Says Maddy

"Hi." Sasha tries not to be gloomy. But they notice anyway,

"What's up?" Spencer asks.

"Nothing."

Sasha tries to put on the best smile she can, and it's believable…until Rosie comes. Sasha loses her smile, and glares at Rosie, for a second. Then quickly turns to her locker.

"Hey Sasha."

Sasha doesn't answer so Rosie repeats more desperately.

"Hey Sasha!"

Sasha still doesn't say anything. Rosie starts to get teary and runs off. Maddy and Spencer are shocked. Once Rosie leaves. Sasha closes her locker and turns around to face Maddy and Spencer. Sasha feels guilty.

"What was that about? I thought you two, were 2 peas in a pod!" Spencer exclaims.

"You want the full story?"

Maddy and Spencer nod.

Sasha was hoping they would say no.

"Okay, well. When I befriended you two. Rosie got jealous…she isn't used to making new friends. So, she is a bad swimmer, and she very well knows this. To get my attention, she went in the water so I would save her. I tried. But we both got caught in the rip. We could have died. Luckily my, um. Old friend was there.

"Oh my God!" Maddy almost shouts.

"Whoa…" Spencer replies.

"Yeah, wel-"

"Sasha!"

Gina calls for Sasha. When Sasha turns her head. She stays still, shocked. Tamara.

"Sasha. Could you please show Tamara around? Thanks!" Gina says and leaves.

"Hi." Tamara says quietly

After everything is quiet. Sasha asks,

"How old are you Tamara?"

"16."

Sasha didn't expect that. She thought Tamara was at least 18. "Oh."

Rosie runs up to Tamara.

"Hi Tamara, thanks for before. When I was in the surf and all. I can show you around if Sasha doesn't want to."

"Oh. Okay, sure!" Tamara replies.

Sasha walks away. Maddy follows, and tells Spencer.

"Spencer, can you stay here. Some girl talk needed."

Spencer nods.

Maddy follows Sasha to their lockers, when Sasha furiously opens hers.

"Hey, hey hey. Calm down. And tell me what that was all about!"

Maddy watches as Sasha calms down, and hits her head on the locker.

"Ow."

Maddy tries not to laugh.

"Shut up! Okay. So I was really good friends with this guy called Casey Braxton, and I liked him. And then when we finally got together. Tamara came and pretty much stole him from me...And it hurt."

Everything in still and silent for a while until Maddy hugs Sasha.

"It's okay. You have new friends now."


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 is here already! Hope you like it. x**

Maddy and Spencer meet up with Sasha at the diner, and they walk to school together. They see Rosie and Tamara walk right in front of them. Sasha rolls her eyes. Once they get to their lockers. Maddy says

"I have to go to see Miss Scott. Catch you guys later."

"Okay. See you" Spencer replies, and give Maddy a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." Sasha says before she leaves.

Maddy isn't going to see Miss Scott, she has gone to see Rosie. She hears Sasha and Spencer laughing before she turns the corner.

"Rosie!" Maddy yells at her.

Rosie turns her head. She is with Tamara.

"I need to speak to you!" Maddy says.

"About what?" Rosie replies.

Maddy glares at her.

"Okay, okay. Fine, erm. Tamara. I will see you later." Rosie says to Tamara

"Yeah. Okay." Tamara turns and walks away.

"You have to stop!" Maddy exclaims.

Rosie rolls her eyes.

"Stop what? I didn't do anything!" Rosie replies.

"Yeah. Nothing except you almost killed yourself and Sasha because you were jealous. What is wrong with you?" Maddy almost shouts.

Rosie does shout. "What is wrong with you! You can't just judge me. You don't even know the full story."

"Yes I do! Sasha told me. Now, you're obviously trying to make Sasha jealous, by being friends with Tamara. Sasha isn't jealous. She is angry. If you are trying to repair your friendship, you are doing it so wrong!"

Rosie loses it and slaps Maddy, and runs away. Maddy just stands there-shocked.

Maddy walks to class and sees Sasha and Spencer talking, about to sit down. They see her.

"Hey Mad-" Spencer says, but Maddy just hugs him.

"Hey. What's wrong Maddy?" Spencer asks. Sasha looks worried.

"I lied. I didn't go see Miss Scott. I went to see Rosie."

'Wha-" Sasha tries to say. But Maddy just keeps talking.

"Trying to tell her to stop trying to make you jealous, and then she slapped me." Maddy finishes.

"What?" Sasha and Spencer say in unison.

"That's it. She has to sto-" Sasha goes to stand up, then Miss Scott, Rosie and Tamara walk in.

"Hello class. For being so great last lesson, I have a really nice present for all of you! An assignment!"

The whole class groans.

"You will be in partners and no, you will not be able to choose your own partners. I will choose them randomly. When I say you and your partners name, you will sit next to each other.

"Blaire and Ben"

"Tamara and Phoebe"

"Sasha and Spencer"

"Done." Sasha says, happy that she doesn't have to mood. Spencer and Maddy laugh.

"Maddy and Rosie"

"Damn." Maddy whispers.

"I can ask to swap partners with you." Sasha offers.

"That's ok-" Maddy starts to say, but Sasha already asks.

"Miss Scott!"

"Yes, Sasha?"

"Are we allowed to swap partners?"

"Aw. Don't you like Spencer, maybe you can resolve your issues. No swapping!"

"No it-"

"Sasha, I don't want to hear it. Maddy, Rosie. Hurry up and move!"

They do. Sasha mouths to Maddy saying

"I'm sorry."

Maddy shrugs.

**I'm sorry if you find Rosie really annoying, hopefully later on. That can change! ;) Review please x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here. Hope you like it. Bit of Casey and Sasha for you Casha fans and a bit of Spencer and Sasha for you Spasha fans ;) Please review and request.**

Spencer and Maddy come home from school with Sasha, to work on their assignment, because they only have 1 week to complete it.

"I'll get some food."

Maddy and Sasha smile and nod.

"I'm sorry we couldn't switch. How did she treat you in class?" Sasha tells Maddy while Spencer goes to get food.

"Okay, I guess. It was quite awkward since she still hasn't said sorry for slapping me, and I'm thinking about slapping her. But I do think she misses you."

"What makes you think that?"

"When Miss Scott said you couldn't switch partners, she seemed upset."

Sasha feels guilty. Spencer hands them the food.

"Well come on, you two. We have some studying to do. There is some stuff you can do without your partner."

After an hour, there is a knock at the door. They all look up and see Rosie with workbooks in her hand.

"Hi. I didn't know you would be here, well I thought you might be, but I didn't know. And here you are, Sasha."

"Not for long. I have to leave."

"No you don't. You don't have to just because I am here. I mean you don't want to fail the assignment."

Sasha looks at Spencer. He gets the point.

"I'll leave to. Sasha and I can work on our assignment somewhere else, I mean. I wouldn't want you two to cheat right." Spencer says with a wink to Maddy.

"Haha." Maddy replies. She gives him a pecks him on the lips.

"See you. Good luck!" Maddy says.

Spencer finds a bench near the surf club, right where the beach is.

"Let's sit over there."

"Okay!" Sasha laughs. "I know it was pretty rude for me to leave like that, but thanks for coming. I cannot fail this assignment or any assignment because I cannot repeat year 11 again."

"You're repeating? Why!" Spencer asks.

"Because, last year, I had a lot of stuff going on like. I accidently killed my ex-boyfriend Stu, and had to go to court. Then my brother got in a really bad accident. Then my whole family had to help him out big time. Then there was a boy that made my life a living hell and a living heaven."

Spencer just sits there with his mouth wide open.

"Love can do that to you."

Sasha is happy he talks about Casey instead of Stu or Dex.

"No. One-sided love does that to you!"

"Ouch."

Casey walks down to the beach for a surf. He stops when he sees Sasha with another guy. A pane of jealousy strikes him. Casey wants to talk to her. But since she said she didn't want any contact, he didn't know how. So he decided to take his shirt off, to show his wound, which is covered in a bandage. And casually walks past, hoping to get her attention so they would at least talk.

Sasha is laughing at something Spencer said. Until she sees Casey walk past with a patch on his stomach. She immediately stands up.

"Casey, Oh my God! What, how. Just what happened?"

"When I was in jail, I, um got stabbed."

Sasha just stands there, mouth wide open, and no blinking.

"What? How! Why. Who? Casey, Oh my God."

Sasha still hasn't gotten over Casey, and Spencer can see that he is the guy who she was talking about earlier. But Casey seemed pretty interested in her…

**Is Casey actually interested, or is it just that little thing?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Hope you like this chapter, and generally this fanfiction. If you want 2 specific people to interact, just ask, and hopefully I can get it in. This chapter will have quite a bit of Tamara, so bear with me. Since I know a lot of people dislike Tamara. I will try to make her likeable, since she is one of the main characters in this fanfiction. Bit of Casha, Tasey, Kamara . No Spencer and Maddy in this one. :( xx**

Tamara walks into Angelo's, and she does she sees Casey there.

"Case!" Tamara squeals.

Casey turns his head and smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Tamara asks.

Casey gives her a kiss.

"Brax called me in, because for some reason, Kyle left town! You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Casey replies and asks.

Tamara's beaming smile, slowly turns into a frown.

"Tamara?" Casey knows something is up.

"Um. Well, I might have said something to him." Tamara says very shyly.

"Tamara. What did you do?"

"I told him that he doesn't belong in his family." Tamara says it very quickly.

"Wha- What?! Why would you say that?" Casey asks.

"Yes Tamara, why would you say that to Kyle?" Brax interferes.

"I don't know. I- I really don't know."

Casey shakes his head, grabs the pizza, and leaves.

"Casey!"

He doesn't turn around.

Casey is actually going to the farm to deliver a pizza to Dex and Sasha. He knocks on the door.

"Hey!" Sasha says. "I thought you didn't work at Angelo's anymore!"

"What, you would rather see Tamara?" Casey replies with a smile.

"No freaking way. Did you know she is friends with Rosie now, because I am still really mad!"

"Why?"

"I lied. Rosie didn't twist her ankle. She went in the water, knowing she can't swim so I would save her because she was jealous that I had new friends!"

"Jesus."

Sasha grabs the pizza and says.

"Okay. Bye!"

"Seeya"

Once Tamara finishes her shift, she goes home and finds Kyle on the couch. Tamara just stands there.

"You're back?" Tamara asks Kyle.

"Yep." Kyle says very coldly.

"Um. Did you er, leave because of me, for what I said, I mean?"

"Maybe."

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I knew you were wrong!" Kyle gets angry.

"I know."

Kyle starts to yell.

"Then why the hell did you say it? How dare you! You don't know me. You have no right to tell me I don't and never will belong. I tried being nice. Now get your stuff and move on the couch. I don't give a damn about you anymore!"

"And you did before? You only just didn't want me to testify."

"That wasn't it. And if you haven't figured it out already, there is really no point. Testify! Whatever."

Kyle grabs his suitcase, shoves it in his room, grabs Tamara's bag, and throws it to her and he leaves.

Tamara realizes

"Oh, crap!" Tamara says to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I will try to update every week, with at least 1 chapter :-P But maybe not…**

"Hi Tamara" Rosie startles Tamara.

"Oh. Hey." Tamara says quietly.

"Um. You know how you still need to find a place to live. Well, you could live with me, for free."

Tamara's face lightens up.

"Really? I mean, thanks. But I wouldn't want to intrude with your family"

"Oh no. I live alone. It gets lonely, so you would also be doing me a favour."

"Thank you Rosie!"

Tamara hugs her.

"I have to go tell Casey. Bye!"

Rosie beaming smile instantly turns into a frown.

"Yeah. Okay, bye."

…

Kyle is watching the waves and trying not to think about Tamara, until a sharp pain hits his cheek.

"Ow!" He looks up and sees Casey

"Why?" Casey screams at Kyle, while Tamara is running down onto the beach yelling.

"Casey, no no no no no no, stop."

Casey calms down.

"Listen Casey, I don't-I mean I won't do anything about…my feelings towards Tamara. I realize that nothing can ever or will ever happen between us and I will get over it. Please. Just don't hit me again."

"Fine. As long as the only time you are in the same room as Tamara is when you are working."

"Okay."

Casey grabs Tamara hand and walks away. Kyle can't help but stare at Tamara when they leave.

(**Okay this is where Mullens comes in and Sasha and Rosie become friends again, and where Rosie kisses Spencer. Hopefully you're up to date so you know what I am talking about x…*Spoiler* It also goes up to where Mullens rapes Rosie, sorry for the spoiler)**

"Can I speak to you?" Rosie asks Sasha while she is working.

"Can't Rosie, I'm busy." Sasha says to Rosie while serving some customers.

"Please." Rosie says weakly. Sasha can tell she is hurt.

"Roo?"

"Yes Sasha?"

"Can I pretty please go on my break now?"

"Oh. Do you have to, like absolutely have to?"

"Please Roo!"

"Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**Gonna try and update a few times a week, hope you like my fanfiction, you can review here, or on Twitter, KKhomeandawayKK :P**

Rosie takes Sasha to sit down on a bench, it's quiet.

"Okay, what is it, Rosie?"

Rosie gulps and whispers.

"Mullens. He um-"

"You can say it Rosie"

"Mullens raped me."

Rosie says so quick, that it takes Sasha a few seconds to understand the mumbled words. When she finally gets what she said, Mullens and his mates come around. Sasha sees them and instantly stands up and walks over to him.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasha says when she pushes him back.

"What is your problem?" Mullens replied. He reminded Sasha a lot of Stu…The bad side of Stu.

"Why would you do that to Rosie?"

"I really don't know what you are talking about!"

Sasha turns around to see Rosie just sitting there, staring at the small drawings on the table.

"You raped her!"

"Is that what she told you?"

Sasha cocks her eyebrow. Mullens leans down to Sasha's ear and whispers.

"It takes two to tango."

Sasha pushes his away.

"You are sick!"

Sasha turns around and grabs Rosie by her hand and pulls her away from Mullens.

…

Sasha and Rosie try to find Natalie. But are unable to find her, so they sit down on the beach.

"Are you okay?"

"Sasha. I want to say yes, but- I just. Can't"

"Come here." Sasha pulls Rosie into a hug.

…

"I will crash with you tonight, okay?

Rosie nodded.

"Can you go get us our coffees?"

Rosie nods again.

…

Sasha walks into Angelos and walks right past Mullens and his friends, she avoids him…until he stands up and says.

"Hey Sasha. Why don't you come sit over here?"

Sasha's anger gets the best of her and she turns around and punches him.

"How about no?"

"SASHA!" Brax screams to her.

"Dammit" Sasha whispers to herself.

Brax grabs Sasha arm and pulls her away.

…

They walk into the kitchen of Angelos, and she sees Kyle and Tamara working and glaring at each other.

"Why did you punch him?" Brax asks calmly.

"I- I can't tell you."

"Oh yes you can. Or you're not leaving here."

Tamara interrupts

"Sasha. Who did you punch?"

"Mullens."

"Nice. That tool deserves it." Once Tamara finishes talking, Brax gives her a look telling her to do her work, she gets it.

"Now, why did you punch him?"

…

Once Rosie gets the coffees for Sasha and herself, she finds herself a seat and waits for Sasha. For a while. Rosie decides to go to Angelos, and sees that she isn't in there. Rosie doesn't understand why Sasha would ditch her like that. So she drops Sasha's coffee and leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Very short chapter. Sorry! Will have another chapter up by next Sunday! :)**

"Mullens did something horrible to Rosie, and I just…punch him."

Sasha says to Brax.

"Okay, now go."

"That's it?"

"Yep. You just had to tell me"

"Seriously, Brax." Sasha says while she starts to leave.

"Sasha."

She turns around

"Don't do it again, not in my restaurant, okay?"

"Yes."

Sasha walks out, Tamara quickly following to give food to a table, and then she finds the spilt coffee cup.

"Yuck. Eugh." Tamara picks it up and sees it is labelled with Rosie's name.

"Sasha?"

Sasha turns around to Tamara holding the spilt coffee cup. She sees that Rosie's name is on it.

"Oh God!" She instantly leaves, hoping to find Rosie somewhere, she doesn't.

…

The next morning when Sasha walks to school, along the beach. She sees Spencer just sitting on a surf lifesaving boat.

"Hey." Sasha says to Spencer.

"Oh, hi."

"Have you seen Rosie?"

"Nope."

"Come on, let's walk, unless you're waiting for Maddy?"

"No, she is doing her own thing."

"Well then, come on!"

…

Sasha and Spencer walk along the beach, to reach the school.

"So what's up with you and Maddy?"

"Why would you think anything is up?"

Sasha gives him a look indicating that it's obvious…

"Um, well. My brother came into town, and he has just changed me a little bit, and gave me more perspective."

"About what?"

"Whether I should go back home or not. I asked Maddy and she said no."

"Good."

Sasha says solidly. Sasha's reaction catches Spencer off guard and he stops walking, so does Sasha.

"What do you mean 'good'?"

"I mean that she shouldn't have to be dragged down just because your brother manipulated you into wanting to go home."

"You don't even kno-"

"No. But I do know how upset Maddy has been since you told her…yeah. Me and her are friends too."

"I know that, just-"

"That Maddy loves you. And she has finally found a place where she has a family who loves her, and a place where she can be with her boyfriend, and most of all be herself…She is not going to leave, and I am sure as hell not going to let her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so the whole document decided to delete itself. Including the notes for the next couple of chapters. So I am just going to make it up from here, lol. Bear with me! **

"Maddy!" Spencer shouts to her

She spins around to face him. She is worried. She earlier told Roo that she isn't sure if she is in love with Spencer anymore.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry. It's just Chris, he can be re-"

"It's okay, really!"

"You sure? I'm sorry for putting you under the spot like that."

"I said it's okay!" Maddy says impatiently.

Spencer ignores the tone of how she said that and leans in to kiss her. Their lips only slightly brush together before Maddy pushes him away.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks Maddy, now he is worried.

"I can't do this anymore Spencer."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry."

Maddy says and she runs off crying. Spencer starts to run after her.

"Maddy, wait!"

"Don't follow me!" She says fiercely.

Spencer just stands there, mouth open. Confused.

…

Rosie wakes up from having a nightmare, about Mullens. She gets out of her bed. She has felt so lonely, and…hormonal. Rosie fears she might be pregnant.

…

Maddy runs into the diner, straight into Roo's arms.

"Oh, what's wrong, darling?"

"I broke up with him!"

"Oh, sweetie."

Sasha just finished her shift, accidently overhearing what Maddy had just said.

"You can come with me, I just finished my shift."

Maddy nods.

…

"What happened?" Sasha asks caringly.

"I broke up with him and just ran off. I couldn't stand to give him the reason why."

"What is the reason?"

"I don't think I am in love with him anymore."

"What?"

"I just don't know what to do!" Maddy cries.

…

Tamara sees Rosie sitting in Angelos alone.

"Hey Rosie! Um, sorry to tell you this. But if you were wondering why I haven't moved in with you yet, it's because I moved in with Casey. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay."

Rosie runs off.

"Hey!"

"Kyle, I will pay for her."

Tamara has been avoiding Kyle as much as she could. But there is so much tension between them, Casey has started to notice.

"Um, I know I have been avoiding you. But since you kind of told me that you liked me more than a friend I really didn't know how to respond to that."

Kyle lifts up his head only to see Casey standing right behind Tamara listening to everything she just said. Kyle swore under his breath. Tamara's confused. She turns. Casey charges for Kyle.

"Casey! No, no, no, no! Please, don't."

He turns with absolute anger in his eyes.

"How could you not tell me, Tamara."

"I didn't want to see you like this. Right now it really looks like you could kill Kyle and I right now. You just need to calm down."

"Goodbye Tamara."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I need a break!"

"You're breaking up with me."

"Yes, no. I just need space."

"Casey, please!"

"Leave me alone."

He storms off. Tamara breaks down.

**I know. 2 break-ups in the 1 chapter? Sorry if that bothered you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Waddup? Hope you like this chapter. :)**

"Rosie."

Sasha finally finds her.

"What do you want?"

"Just stop."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"That was a stupid answer, you should have at least come up with something convincing."

"I'm pregnant, OK?" Rosie yells. Sasha shocked, and then she snaps out of it.

"Shhhh. You don't want one of Mullen's mates to hear you."

"I don't know what to do!"

Sasha pulls her in for a hug.

…

Tamara's face has been puffy from all the crying. She decides to try and find Casey. She knocks on the door to their house.

"Case?"

"What do you want?"

Casey sits on the bed, and answers her question gloomily.

"I want to know why you broke up with me, or whatever it is. It was like you were trying to find the smallest excuse to break up with me"

"I just need space. For a little while, just for me to sort things out."

_Sasha._

Tamara again starts to sob, and she runs out and slams into Kyle and they almost fall.

"Goddammit."

She gets up.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

After she runs off. Casey comes out of his house.

"You didn't"

Then he walks back in and locks the door. This, of course, leaves Kyle quite confused.

…

Spencer tries to distract himself from Maddy, but can't.

"Hey."

Maddy scares him.

"…"

"I'm sorry, Spencer."

"Why?"

"I'm…Not in love with you anymore. Well I don't think."

She says as quick as she can

"Well you were two days ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"We are the reason why we went through all of this."

He starts to become teary.

"Please, Spence-"

"No! You are everything to me Maddy, and if you don't feel the same way. Well, I don't know what I will do with myself."

He tries so hard to hold back his tears, but he can't. Maddy can't either.

"I am so, so sorry. I love you Spencer."

"But not enough."

They walk in opposite directions.

…

Sasha and Maddy walk back to the caravan park together, hoping not to run into Spencer. They don't. When they come back to the house, Roo greets them with an invitation.

"What's this?" Maddy asks.

"A party. Just to kind of get rid of the stress around Summer Bay right now."

"Oh. Okay!" Sasha exclaims.

"Can you do me a favour. Hand these out?"

"Sure." Sasha replies.

"Come on Maddy!" Sasha drags her out.

They walk along and go past Chris and Spencer's caravan.

"Should we give one to Spencer?"

Maddy shrugs.

"I will and I will also give one to his brother, I will just slip them under the door, don't worry. You won't have to see his face."

…

They reach Angelos, and find Tamara working there.

"Hey, Tamara."

When Tamara turns around, her face is still red and puffy from the crying.

"Woah, what happened?"

"Casey broke up with me!"

"WHAT?" Sasha says a little bit too loud. Still angry at how Casey broke up with her.

"He just said he needed space."

"I'm so sorry. Anyway, this is a party. To relieve stress. Come, why don't you?"

All three of the girls laugh.

"Alright."

"Okay, Maddy can you just go give one to Kyle."

"Oh please no!"

Tamara injects.

"Tamara. Everyone's invited, come on. Lighten up!"

Tamara shrugs.

**Nothing goes right at a party at Summer Bay does it? Haha ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay everybody. Honestly, I am not very happy with this fanfiction at the moment. :'( I will continue it, and hopefully make the storylines better. Especially the whole Casey-Sasha storyline, don't know what I was thinking! And after that, Tam will no longer be a main character in the story! Because her storyline with the Braxtons and this storyline would just be too messy for one fanfiction. *Facepalm* Sorry guys!**

It's a week later in Summer Bay and is getting close to the party, since then Spencer devoted himself into helping Rosie with Sasha, and they have all become close, and Maddy has just been lurking in the background whining to Roo.

"He doesn't have any time for me anymore."

Maddy rushes in the diner and shoves her school bag on the floor. She is angry since he said that they were done for good, her doing.

"I'm sure that's not true honey."

"Ugh."

She walks away, Roo rolls her eyes.

…

Maddy walks along the beach, and slams onto the floor. Sasha walks past her.

"Hey Maddy, what's up?"

"Do you know where Spencer is?"

"Yeah, I was just about to hang out with him and Rosie."

"Why?"

"…What do you mean?"

"Can I come?"

"Um, yo-"

"You know what? Don't worry about it."

Maddy said that so rudely that Sasha wanted to just leave all together.

"Maddy, fine. You can come."

"Thanks."

Sasha rolls her eyes

"So since when have you guys become all buddy-buddy."

"Um, about a week ago. Spencer is a really good friend to Rosie."

"It's just a friendship right?"

"Yes, Maddy.

"Do you think he will take me back?"

"I don't know Maddy."

…

They walk towards a bench where Spencer and Rosie are sitting.

"Hey guys, Maddy wanted to join."

They all smile awkwardly.

"Sasha, you know that Casey has been arrested."

Rosie tries to remove the awkwardness, but Sasha doesn't say anything.

"Not my problem."

"So what's been going on?"

Sasha and Spencer look at Rosie, and she shakes her head. She doesn't want to tell Maddy.

"Um, I forgot. Roo wants me. Erm, catch you later, Spence?"

"Oh, yeah, okay."

Maddy sighs and leaves.

"Well that was awkward." Rosie blurted out.

Sasha and Spencer look at each other.

"Rosie, have you told your foster parents out your pregnancy?" Sasha genuinely asks.

"What? Of course I did!"

Rosie says hesitantly.

"Um, actually you know what? I should go home, and be there more often, bye!"

"Rosie!" Sasha exclaims.

She leaves anyway, Sasha and Spencer are left there confused.

…

"I don't think she told them." Sasha says to Spencer while they are walking along the beach

"Well that's kind of obvious isn't it?

"I guess."

Spencer's phone vibrates. He looks at it,

Maddy: Hey! Do you want to hang out? Just us two.

"Is it Rosie?"

"No,"

"Um, okay."

Now Sasha's phone vibrates.

"Is that Maddy?" Spencer blurts out.

"No. It's Rosie, she wants to meet in the diner."

"Oh, okay! Let's go."

Spencer's mood was lightened when he wasn't thinking about Maddy.

…

"Aren't they adorable? Babies have the cutest clothes!"

Sasha gives Spencer a funny look.

"Like they need help being cute."

"I needed help being cute; I was seriously a strange looking kid."

Sasha says to both of them, while they sit down.

"Hmm, well look at you now!" Spencer says to Sasha.

Sasha stops in her tracks, while Spencer smiles at her. Then both there attention flick to Rosie, until Holly comes along.

"Sasha!"

"Holly?"

"Look at you, helping the strays."

"Excuse me?"

Holly smiles and turns around.

"I beat her in a spelling bee in primary school, she has neve forgiven me since."

Sasha and Spencer begin to laugh.

"That's horrible!"

They both continue to laugh.

…

**Okay, I know that last scene was from the actual episode 5751, but I needed to add it in! #spasha **


End file.
